Phillip
by Dirtylaw
Summary: Cuando Cesc Fábregas fichó por el Arsenal, siendo un crío, no esperaba encontrarse con alguien como Phillip Senderos


**título: **Phillip

**Pairing:** Phillip Senderos/Cesc Fábregas

**Club:** Arsenal

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Cuando Cesc fichó por el Arsenal conoció a Phillip

* * *

Recuerda como con 16 años recién cumplidos llegó al club, y llegó casi solo. Sus padres no podían estar con él toda la semana, ya que sus hermanos eran todavía muy pequeños y la excedencia que ambos había pedido no era tan generosa como debería. Pero, por supuesto, para él todo era maravilloso, fantástico, trepidante, de colorines brillantes, era como caminar sobre nubes y arenas movedizas, comer chicle de fresa y galletas Marias a la vez, como beber coca~cola y que se te saliera por la nariz. Era simplemente GENIAL.

Wegner era como el abuelito de Heidi y el Capitán del SeaQuest (el señor de Tiburón) fusionados. Londres descomunal y fresquita, y sus compañeros eran caras impresas en un anuario que trataba de memorizar de camino a su nueva casa.

Como un regalo caído del cielo estaba Philippe, quien se iba a convertir en el hermano mayor que jamás tuvo en el seno de la familia Fábregas. En cuanto supo de la existencia de su futuro "hermano mayor" sonreía con malicia, al pensar que podría comportarse con el pobre jugador del Arsenal como su hermana hacía con él. Por fin, algo de justicia en el mundo.

Philippe Senderos era su nombre, era enorme, suizo de padre español y madre serbia, capaz de hablar 6 idiomas, defensa de los que atemorizan a todo bicho viviente, pecoso y casi siempre rapado (la sangre serbia). Le acogió en su piso porque así lo recomendó el club y sobretodo Arséne, pero no lo hizo a regañadientes sino que entusiasmado por la compañía llenó su despensa de golosinas, limpió y adecentó algunos muebles de la futura habitación de Cesc. Le compró diccionarios y cuadernos de aprendizaje del inglés, que dispuso sobre el escritorio junto a una pequeña banderita del F. doblada. Y chocolate suizo esperándole siempre en el desayuno.

Con su perfecto castellano le prometió a sus padres cuidar de él, como de su propio hermano. Y así lo hizo cuando Cesc rompió a llorar la primera vez que su padre le llamó para decirle que por tal o cual razón no podrían ir a Londres o estarse solo dos días en vez de cinco. Y cuidó de él cuando tuvo el placer de conocer como son las gripes en tierras inglesas, fue a buscarle tantas veces Cesc llamó perdido en mitad de Londres o en algún tren camino a Leeds por equivocación. Cuidó de él traduciéndole cada palabra que le dirigían, le defendió de todo lo malo y de todo lo que Cesc nunca supo que le amenazaba dentro del Club. Y le enseñó a hablar inglés y francés; le ayudó con sus estudios. En todo le ayudó sonriéndole.

Y cuando cumplió los 18 y quiso irse a vivir por su cuenta, le ayudó con la mudanza. Pero esta vez Philippe lo hizo entre murmullos de desaprobación porque decía "que se echarían demasiado de menos". Dos semanas después, Cesc volvía a dormir en su camam de siempre y desayunaba los cereales que no había sabido encontrar en el supermercado, mientras Phil le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Después, vivieron Carla, las verdaderas oportunidades en el primer equipo, Van Persie "el malicioso", la Champions League del 2006 y las convocatorias con la selección. Cesc era feliz, yendo y viniendo de su casa a casa de Philippe, aprendiendo siempre alguna frase nueva en algún idioma extraño que estuviese aprendiendo a su vez el suizo, devorando su chocolate. Y era feliz porque nadie en el mundo le había dado tantas oportunidades en todo como él, porque Philippe no ponía en duda su capacidad para nada y en todo le animaba, asignándole como capitán antes que el propio Wegner.

Pero entonces, a punto de empezar la temporada 2008/09 el Arsenal tomó la decisión de ceder a Philippe al A.C. Milan, por una temporada con opción a compra, haciendo que el micro-universo, que ambos había formado por años, se resquebrajara. Fue solo entonces, que Cesc encerrado en el prolongado abrazo de Phil, le dijo por primera vez: _T'estimo. _Mientras el suizo respondía con más fuerza, apretando las mandíbulas, tal vez llorando.

Ahora, un año después, su Phil vuelve a Inglaterra, para jugar al Everton y Cesc ha tomado la decisión de adecuarle una habitación en su nueva casa, comprarle un diccionario de español-griego* y llenar la nevera de chocolate suizo.

FIN


End file.
